


Free Period

by purrpickle



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Multi, My first foray into more than two characters smut if I remember correctly, One Shot, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrpickle/pseuds/purrpickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh what stories the janitor's closet could tell... Especially when Rachel, Brittany, and Santana are involved. A pure and simple one-shot of Berrittana smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Period

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted 9/27/11.)

As soon as she opened the door, hands settled onto her hips, pulling her in. Lips sucked at her neck, an insistent tongue tracing up and down before sliding up and slipping into her mouth. Finishing closing the door and letting go of the doorknob, Rachel shuffled forward. Resisting at first, Brittany tried to trap Rachel with her body.

"No, Britt," Rachel gasped, curling her hands behind Brittany's neck to pull her head back, "We need to move so there'll be enough room." Smiling at the cutely pouting blonde, she leaned up and kissed her, using the distraction to push the two of them back. "Santana, mmm," she moaned, thrilling against the hands Brittany snuck under her shirt, "Will be, uhm, here soon."

"I know." Giggling at the smaller girl's reaction to her lightly scraping her nails against her skin, she hummed when Rachel repaid the action, "Quinn wanted to ask her a stupid question."

Pushing Brittany's tank top up and expertly unsnapping her bra, Rachel sucked a pink lower lip into her mouth as her hands slipped under the now loose barrier. "Britt," she admonished, teasingly brushing her thumbs over the other girl's nipples, "There are no stupid questions."

"If you say so." Arching into Rachel's hands, Brittany gripped the waistband of Rachel's skirt. Deciding it was too tight and not wanting to bother finding the zipper to loosen it, she moved her hands down. Rachel's knees almost buckled.

The door swung open and closed, and a low chuckle cut through the heavy breathing before a strong body pressed into Rachel's back, a soft kiss pressed against her neck. Santana's hands quickly joined Brittany's under Rachel's skirt. "Oh god," the small girl moaned, frantically shoving Brittany's tank top up to muffle her sounds by nibbling on the nearest nipple. She moved the one unoccupied hand back to dig into Santana's hip. "This isn't, ohh, fair, you know," she gasped.

Santana dropped to her knees. "Don't worry about me," she husked, squeezing Brittany's hands in greeting and to let her know she could take her hands back, "Concentrate on B." Pushing Rachel's legs farther apart, she waited for Rachel to follow her instructions, licking the back of a toned thigh in reward when she heard a deep guttural moan come from Brittany.

Rachel could barely concentrate on the conflicting feeling of Brittany's hands tangled in her hair, Santana's teasing nuzzling and swipes of her tongue at the tops of her legs, Brittany's hard nipple pebbling between her teeth, and the wet heat pulsing against her hand through Brittany's underwear. She shifted, willing Santana's mouth where she wanted her, pushing back against the hands Santana had wrapped around her lower thighs, just above her knees. Teeth nipped at the edge of her boy shorts in warning.

As she sucked in her breath in answer, Brittany wrenched her head away and up and plunged her tongue into her mouth, bucking into her hand. The slide of wetness against her fingers through the soft fabric told her Brittany had been aroused for too long already. Hoping Santana would follow her lead, Rachel tensed her arm and slid beneath Brittany's underwear, cupping her.

"Oh god, Rache," Brittany whimpered, wrapping her arms tightly around Rachel's shoulders. Arching her head back, the blonde groaned again when Rachel's mouth latched onto her neck, her fingers slowly gliding back and forth, spreading her without too much pressure. Grimacing a little when Brittany's jeans constricted against her wrist, Rachel withdrew momentarily to unbutton and unzip them. As she replaced her hand, Santana suddenly blew a hot breath directly through the crotch of her boy shorts.

Gasping, she stumbled a little, flinging back a hand to scrabble against the top of Santana's head, making the kneeling girl squawk and Brittany tighten her grip around her. "Suh-sorry, Santana," Rachel grunted, taking her hand back to snake up Brittany's back and curl around the taller girl's strong shoulder, "But don't you dare stop!"

Raking her fingernails along Rachel's inner thigh, Santana chuckled. "Sorry, babe, but you can't tell me what to do." Swiping her tongue firmly over the crotch of her underwear, humming at the taste teasing her through the fabric, she sat back a bit, "Hey, B."

Eyelashes fluttering, Brittany had used her dancer flexibility to wrap one leg around Rachel's waist, her shoe almost resting on Santana's shoulder as she frantically ground against Rachel's hand, whimpering something that sounded like, "In in in in in in in." Rachel, knowing she wouldn't get touched until Brittany answered, hissed into the blonde's ear, dipping her middle finger shallowly into her to further guarantee her attention. Sucking in a deep breath, Brittany bore down violently, succeeding in sending Rachel's finger deep inside her.

Biting her lip at the sudden hot sheath that clamped down on her, Rachel decided to hell with it, barely having time to warn either Santana or Brittany before dropping to her knees, forcing Brittany's leg up to her shoulder, the blonde grabbing a shelf above her to keep her balance. Pushing away the grimace caused by her bare knees impacting the cold concrete of the floor, she yanked Brittany's jeans and underwear down just enough to suck her clit into her mouth, thrusting back into her with two curling fingers, her hand gliding effortlessly with the amount of moisture Brittany was producing.

Rough fingers suddenly pushed their way under Rachel's shirt and bra, and Santana groped and kneaded her breasts, making her moan into Brittany. "This isn't what I had in mind," Santana smirked verbally as she draped her body against her back, speaking loud enough to be heard over Brittany's thighs pressing into her ears, "But it gives me a better angle." Rachel whimpered at the promise in those words.

Trailing down across bunched muscles, Santana tensed her hands on Rachel's hips to pull herself closer, her knees pressing against her bottom, succeeding in giving the both of them a bit more stability. Moving Rachel's hair to one side, warm lips started exploring her neck and shoulder, her cheek and mouth sometimes brushing against Brittany's leg, making the blonde jump and release small breathy laughs. Teasing nips succeeded in keeping Rachel distracted, Santana's teeth randomly scraping against her skin. Insistent hands freed her skirt and one dipped into her underwear, just barely skimming under the waistband.

Trying not to jerk in response and continue concentrating on Brittany's flavor spreading through her mouth, Rachel couldn't stop the moan when Santana's finger barely rolled over her clit. In response to the vibration, Brittany's hips juddered, and she tangled one of her hands in Rachel's hair to pull her farther into her. "Oh god, baby, Rache," Brittany panted, "M-more."

Happy to comply, Rachel slid another finger into the blonde, feeling her walls stretch at the addition. That served to turn her on even more, and she gave up being still, reaching the hand that had been gripping Brittany's leg forward to blindly find a shelf as leverage so she could grind back into Santana, hoping that would open herself up and give Santana more room to work. Idly, she hoped Brittany's back wasn't suffering from the difficult position she was most likely in; the shelves couldn't be too comfortable to be resting herself on, after all.

"Mmm… What do you want, baby?" Santana stroked her slick folds, her arms tensing as she pushed her chest into Rachel's back. Shuddering, Rachel moaned, her stomach tightening as she spread her legs a little more.

Brittany pulsed against her, and she was pleading regularly now, her hand pulling Rachel's hair. Rocking into her faster, Rachel found she had pull back from Santana a little to keep her balance, not wanting to slip and bite down on Brittany while doing so. Following her forward, Santana slid two fingers to either side of her clit, her palm pressing up and down against her. Almost screaming at the sudden direct contact, Rachel arched her back so she could pull her hand back and wrap it around Brittany's waist, tugging her lower body forward enough that she could bring her with her; as Brittany's pelvis pushed forward, it gave Rachel the angle she needed to push directly against the rough ridge inside her.

" _Rachel_!" Brittany wailed, grinding herself harder and harder against Rachel's mouth, "Oh my god, _Rachel_!" Her back slammed against the shelves as she keened, shaking and pulsing, pulling Rachel deeper and deeper with each rippling contraction. Her thighs tightened around her, and she bucked, it taking all of Rachel's concentration to continue swirling her tongue around her clit.

Using her distraction, Santana shifted, sliding her arm around her waist, which, while it helped Rachel brace against Brittany's weight, also allowed her enough space to slide the two fingers down, just barely brushing against her entrance, then back up and down in maddening random swirls. "When Brittany's done," she whispered directly into her ear, using Rachel's trembling body to help roll the part of her that made her whimper, "You are going to bend forward," she suddenly pushed inside Rachel, spreading her fingers as she pulled them out, "And I am going to _fuck you_."

Rachel moaned into Brittany, her walls trying to squeeze something that wasn't there anymore. "No, no," she protested, pushing back enough to whine, " _Santana_..."

" _Rachel_ …" Santana mimicked, dipping her fingers back into her.

"Rache, Rachel," Brittany breathed, fluffing Rachel's hair to gently get her to move back. "Ohh, _Rachel_ …" Dropping her leg, Brittany mmed and languidly let air out of her mouth, relaxing her body. Lowering herself to her knees, she pushed forward and hugged the small girl tightly, pressing kisses up and down her neck and face. "You're… So good," she smiled, cupping Rachel's chin to kiss her solidly. Searching out all the taste of herself she could find, her tongue continuously moving and slipping along Rachel's, she teasingly bit down on the girl's lower lip. Giggling at the squeak that elicited, she gave Rachel another smile before switching her gaze to Santana, sliding her hand back to bring Santana forward as much as she could over Rachel's shoulder.

Catching her breath at the feeling of two girls plastered to her front and back, Rachel moaned when Santana's hand paused momentarily when she accepted the kiss Brittany gave her. With the action so close to her ear, her skin prickling from the close contact, she closed her eyes to better prepare for what she knew was coming next. Santana never broke her word, and Rachel couldn't wait. She'd be lying if she didn't say she couldn't wait to find out how Brittany would contribute, either.

But the best thing, she grinned, her mouth dropping open with a low moan when both Brittany and Santana turned their full attention onto her, Brittany sliding back while gripping Rachel's upper arms to bring her with her, making Rachel brace herself on the blonde's shoulders as Santana bent her forward and shifted into place, was that each girl had free period.

Thank Barbra for being seniors.


End file.
